


Healer

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post Winter Cup
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setidaknya dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi bisa tersenyum lagi. Toh, yang membuat Akashi yang satunya lagi kembali adalah Mayuzumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ooc hehehe
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dada yang brengseknya tidak hilang-hilang. Malah bertambah parah ketika pelupuk matanya sudah tidak tahan membendung air mata.

Ternyata begini rasanya kalah.

 _Sakit_.

 

* * *

 

Butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dari langit malam di musim dingin kali ini perlahan melayang yang akhirnya jatuh perlahan ke wajahnya. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Kontradiksi dengan wajahnya yang memanas karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang bergejolak. Ia mengigit lidahnya, menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan perasaanya yang seakan hendak meledak—

"Kau ini cari perhatian atau bodoh?"

Akashi berhenti berjalan. Perasaanya semakin bergejolak ketika mendengar suara bariton bernada sarkasme di belakangnya. Akashi tahu pemilik suara itu. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya; sejak kapan dia ada di belakangnya?

"Mayuzumi- _san._ "

Akashi tidak jadi protes atau kembali melayangkan perkataan sama sarkastisnya ketika pemuda beriris kelabu itu melempar jaket putih Rakuzan miliknya, menyelimuti punggung kecil Akashi.

"Kau bisa sakit berdiri di bawah salju begini, Bocah."

Mayuzumi Chihiro melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya, memperpendek jarak dengan Akashi yang masih tercengang. Akashi yakin kedua iris merahnya melihat kalau lelaki itu menyeringai—bukan, tapi tersenyum sebelum menepuk punggungnya.

"Kalah memang menyakitkan, tapi kau _laki-laki_ , Akashi. Jangan cengeng," Katanya tulus, tapi rasanya Akashi ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan bola basket. "Kau kapten kami. Kau yang seharusnya menghibur kami."

"Maaf—"

Lidahnya kelu ketika  Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ya, usapan tangan itu terasa lembut, tidak seperti ucapannya yang sering kali kasar—menyakitkan hati. Dan Akashi juga merasakan suhu di sekitarnya meningkat ketika permukaan wajahnya bersentuhan dengan Mayuzumi.

"Terima kasih, Mayuzumi- _san._ "

Mayuzumi hanya menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Bagi Akashi itu bukanlah senyum kecut—meski kepribadian Mayuzumi itu memang menjengkelkan—tapi senyum yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Hee ..., sekarang kau bisa mengucapakan kata magis, eh?" Sindir Mayuzumi, menyeringai lebar. "Ada bagusnya kau kalah, Akashi."

"Sialan." Akashi kembali senyum, meski jelas kesedihan masih terpantul dari iris _ruby_ nya.

"Omong-omong, Akashi ...," Mayzumi mengehela nafas, kemudian menatap kaptennya sembari tersenyum. Kali ini, _benar-benar_ tersenyum. "kau memang Alien sialan yang menggangguku di atap ketika sedang seru-serunya membaca _light novel_. Tapi, karena kau, tahun terakhirku di SMA tidak begitu buruk. _Thanks._ "

Akashi membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih juga atas kerja kerasnya, Mayuzumi- _san,"_

"Bukan _Chihiro_ lagi?"

"Saat ini kita di luar klub, bukan?"

Mayuzumi menghela napas, menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, kemudian mengacak-acak surai merah _kouhai_ nya yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu karakter _loli_ di _light novel_ tersayangnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Akashi menahan lengan Mayuzumi—memberi isyarat agar berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_...," Suara Akashi terdengar parau. Ia menunduk sehingga Mayuzumi tidak dapat melihat sepasang matanya. "aku merasa gagal jadi kapten. Maaf ..."

"... Aku juga merasa kalau Nebuya, Mibuchi, dan Hayama mulai menjauhiku."

Alis Mayuzumi bertaut, heran mendengar Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis begini. Dan Mayuzumi berani bertaruh kalau ia melihat buliran bening terjun bebas dari matanya lagi.

"... Kau juga akan meninggalkanku—maksudku, meninggalkan klub."

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya. Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar iris kelabunya dapat melihat iris merah Akashi lekat. Mayuzumi menyeringai (lagi).

"Itu kedengarannya seperti ' _jangan tinggalkan aku, Mayuzumi'_ bagiku, Akashi," Kata Mayzumi tengil sembari kembali menyeka air mata Akashi dengan punggung tangannya. "Tapi kauingat? Aku sudah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi aku ujian."

"Aku baru tahu kau mengidap narsisme, Mayuzumi- _san,_ " Akashi menepis tangan Mayuzumi, kembali cerah. Akashi tersenyum lagi.

"Memang begitu kedengarannya, Alien." Balas Mayuzumi gemas, menjambak poni kaptennya.

Tanpa ada yang mengajak atau saling memberikan isyarat, mereka reflek berjalan menuju _shelter,_ meninggalkan tim Rakuzan yang lain, sembari mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul_ untuk mengurangi rasa sakit atas kekalahan Akashi untuk pertama kalinya.

Setidaknya dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi bisa tersenyum lagi. Toh, yang membuat Akashi yang _satunya_ lagi kembali adalah Mayuzumi—dengan pertanyaan sarkastis _siapa kau._

"Oh, iya, Akashi. Err ..., kau yang sekarang mirip Ringo," Kata Mayuzumi tiba-tiba membuat Akashi memicingkan matanya. "Dan kau yang sialan kemarin mirip Sasha. Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip mereka. Serius."

Akashi menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Otakmu terlalu penuh dengan karakter _loli_ dua dimensi sampai tidak bersisa darah sedikitpun, sepertinya. Persiapkan otakmu untuk masuk perguruan tinggi, Mayuzumi- _san_."

"Astaga, kau seperti ibu-ibu tukang ngomel, Akashi."

Akashi memutar bola matanya lagi. Rasanya percuma berdebat dengan Mayuzumi.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Dan ketika Akashi menoleh sebentar ke arah Mayuzumi, ia menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

"Omong-omong Mayuzumi- _san_ ..., kau seperti orang tolol. Di tengah salju begini mengenakan _jersey_ tanpa jaket." Katanya, terkikik (yang terdengar tidak tulus) tapi wajah murungnya terlihat lebih cerah.

Mayuzumi memicingkan mata kelabunya. Dengan wajah datar—seolah tidak berdosa sama sekali—Mayuzumi merebut kembali jaketnya yang ia sematkan di punggung Akashi, kemudian mengenakannya.

"Kau benar. Aku kedinginan. "

"Kau memang sialan!"

Saking kesalnya, Akashi reflek mengambil segenggam salju di bawahnya, kemudian melemparnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Mayuzumi. Tapi, Mayuzumi bukanlah orang baik yang hanya diam saja. Ia juga melakukan perbuatan yang sama dengan Akashi.

 

Yah ... hari ini cukup melelahkan. Tidak, tapi _sangat_ melelahkan. Musim dingin di akhir bulan Desember ini meninggalkan kesan yang sangat pahit tapi juga menarik. Akashi yang dulu telah kembali. Meski masih sakit, setidaknya sudah baikan karena Mayuzumi.

 

" _Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-_ san."

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo - Sasha, karakter 2d di light novel yang Mayuzumi baca (read bonus chapter of replave v 4g: a certain "sixth man's" break)


End file.
